


Boundaries

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light-hearted fun ficlet. Setting: Roughly between 9x14 and 9x15. There is a spoiler for season 9. Warning- Nudity and some swearing - otherwise perfectly innocent fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

* * * 

“During my time as a human I did wonder if there was a particular procedure one is mean to follow. It seems logical to begin at the top and work one’s way down,” Cas mused. 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean jumped and nearly slipped on the wet tiles. “What the hell! Get out!” he cried, one hand automatically covering his junk, the other making a clear “stop” sign towards his socially inept angelic acquaintance. 

“We’ve talked about this,” Dean complained. 

Instead of leaving Cas turned helpfully towards the bathroom wall. “I needed to speak to you and Sam said you were here. I assumed this meant I should speak to you here.” 

“Well don’t.” 

“For someone who has had many sexual partners you seem overly self-conscious about your body Dean,” Cas observed. 

“Not the same thing dude. Look I’ll be out in a minute, God knows I’m not going to take my time after this conversation, so if you could just get the hell out I’ll be right with you,” Dean fumed. 

“Thank you Dean, that would be most convenient.” 

Dean took a deep breath, and let it out, counting silently to five. Various violent images flittered through his imagination. He let the bunker’s wonderful water pressure and the steam wash away as much of his frustration as possible because breaking his fist on Cas’ face really wouldn’t help. Much. 

Turning the water off Dean scrubbed the water out of his hair and reached for his towel, wiping droplets of his biceps and arms before wrapping it snuggly around his midsection. 

The world better be ending (again), because if Castiel’s emergency was anything less than life threatening Dean might just lose it and sock the guy after all, broken fingers be damned. 

* * * *


End file.
